


One Trip

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who, Tenth Doctor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DT, booze, one night stand (bonus points if he likes to be "in character")</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Trip

You entered the dimly lit bar knowing you were early, but waiting for your friends inside seemed like a better idea than waiting outside.  
Mostly familiar faces passed as you made your way to the usual spot. Taking a seat, you glanced around to see if any of your friends had gotten there early as well, when your eyes landed on a figure you hadn’t seen at the bar before.  
Is that David Tennant?  
You thought it couldn’t possibly be, but then you remembered that you had heard something about a new movie shooting nearby, and figured that was it.  
He was looking around absentmindedly while sipping his drink. His eyes finally met yours, and your heart practically stopped.  
He smiled and stood up. He was walking over to you.  
“Hello.” He said in that friendly, high-pitched voice of his.  
“Um, hi!” You said in disbelief. Why had he come over here?  
“This seat taken?” He gestured to the chair next to you, which you had previously been saving for a friend.  
“Nope.” You said, and he sat down next to you. “I’m __________.”  
“Very nice to meet you, ___________, I’m David.”  
You laughed, “I know.”  
He almost blushed as he continued, “So, what’s a pretty girl like yourself doing alone in a bar? Seems rather dangerous, don’t you think?”  
“I was actually waiting for some friends, I just got off work and it seemed pointless to go home before coming here.”  
“Ah. Makes sense. Can I buy you a drink?” He asked, smiling.  
“Sure.” You said, still not quite up to speed on what was happening to you.  
“Be right back.” He said, standing up and walking to the bar.  
He returned moments later with your favorite drink in hand.  
“How did you know this is my favorite?” You asked.  
“I’m The Doctor,” he said, now using his English accent, “I know lots of things.”  
“Mmhmm,” you said, drinking it down. David raised an eyebrow at you before returning to the bar to get you another.  
“So tell me, Doctor,” you said seductively when he returned, “what are you doing in a place like this by yourself?”  
“Oh, you know. Scanning the area for any alien tech.” He said with a smirk.  
“And have you found anything?”  
“Just a ridiculously attractive girl.” He took a sip of his own drink.  
“Woman.” You challenged.  
“Ah, absolutely.” He agreed before continuing in his natural Scottish brogue, “So these friends of yours, would they miss you if you were to not show up tonight?”  
“But I already have shown up.”  
“If you leave before they get here they won’t know.”  
“Well, where would you suggest I go?” You took a long sip from your glass and raised an eyebrow at him.  
“I’m staying at the hotel across the street.” He said  
“Oh I’ve heard the rooms there are beautiful.”  
“I’ll show you if you like.” He said with a coy smile.  
“Buy me another one of these and maybe I’ll let you.” You handed him your once again empty glass, and he went to get you a refill.  
Was this really happening? You had only had two drinks and although you were starting to feel a little tingly, you certainly weren’t hallucinating. David returned with your third drink, and another of his own.  
“Thank you very much.” You said as you crossed your legs and took a sip. This one was even better than the previous two. David sat a little closer to you this time.  
You talked and flirted a bit more between sips until you had finished your last drink.  
“So, Doctor,” you said seductively, “are you going to take me with you or not?”  
“Well, alright.” He said in his English accent again, “But one trip. That’s all.”  
“One trip.” You repeated as he stood, took your hand and lead you out of the bar and across the street.

David opened the door and tugged you into the room. He closed the door and slammed you against it and crashed his lips to yours. You could taste the whisky he had been drinking as he subtly licked your lips between kisses. He took the hem of your shirt and dragged it up over your head and dropped it to the floor before taking your breasts in his hands and burying his face in them, kissing and licking them all over. Your hands instinctively went for his belt and the button on his jeans, and soon had them around his ankles. He stepped backward out of them and took you with him to the side of the bed where he pushed your jeans past your hips and you stumbled out of them. David then took you firmly in his arms and kissed you again, unhooking your bra in the process. You let it slide off your shoulders and onto the floor, and David practically licked his lips at the sight of your breasts.  
He turned you around quickly so you were facing the bed and he was behind you. He bent you over the side of the bed by the back of your neck, and dropped your panties down to your ankles before dropping his boxers down to his and kicking them to the side. He held your left hip with his left hand while he used his right hand to tease your clit with the head of his length. He suddenly pushed himself inside you, making you practically scream. You were tight around his thick length, and he let out a nice low grunt of his own. He began to move slowly in and out of you as you loosened up around him and he held your hips firmly, as if all of his self control was focused in his hands. You instinctively rocked your hips back into him as you turned your head to the side with your brows knitted and your mouth half open.  
Seeing the expression on your face made David lose it. He bent his knees further and thrusted harder into you as you gripped the sheets and twisted them in your fists and moaned in time with David’s thrusts. He finally pulled himself out of you and stood you up and spun you around to face him.  
“You certainly are something.” He said with a smirk as he kissed you hard and lowered you onto the bed. He climbed on the bed in between your legs, and gave you one long lick between your folds, causing you to quiver and moan loudly. David chuckled under his breath as he continued to kiss up your body until he reached a nipple and gently took it between his teeth as he slowly pushed inside you again, only going half way before pulling out and pushing in again. You wanted so badly to beg him to go harder, but your mouth couldn’t form the words. You managed a breathy “David…”, and that was all he needed. His thrusts got faster and deeper as he kissed your neck and massaged your breasts and you both breathed heavily between kissing and nipping at each other.  
David finally grunted and held himself deep inside you for a long moment before relaxing a bit, “Did you…?” He asked when he had barely gotten his breath back.  
“Not quite.” You said, but you knew you were close.  
“Well we can’t have that, can we?” David said as he pulled himself out of you and rocked back on his knees so he was still between your legs. He dipped his head down and kissed the small mound of flesh between your thighs before dipping a bit further and flicking your clit gently with his tongue. He began sucking and licking between your folds and you tangled your fingers in his hair. Your breaths got heavier again and you were getting close just as David slid two of his long, slender fingers inside you. You screamed as you rolled your hips against his lips and fingers as David refused to let up. He kept your orgasm going as your toes curled and you arched your back. You finally began to relax a bit and David continued to lick you clean before rolling over your leg and stretching out beside you. He snaked an arm under your neck and You could still barely move.  
“That was…” You sighed, looking over at him.  
“One trip.” He reminded you in his English accent, with his eyes closed and smiling.  
“Mmhm.” You hummed in agreement, knowing full well what that typically meant.


End file.
